Commandant Crowley's Apprentice
by Bralt
Summary: Not a girl ranger fic!Crowley sees potential in a angry apprentice knight and decides that he needs to have him for apprentice. What will the other rangers think and will the apprentice be able to get over his flaws to become a ranger?Not a girl ranger!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Okay, so I found out that there are like a few stories like this but I've had the idea for a while and I'm 100% positive that this is way different from them. I figure this takes place five or six years after the Hackham Heath battle and I don't think Halt has Gilan with him, correct me if I'm wrong because it isn't to late to add Gilan:)**

Crowley leaned against the fence surrounding the training ground at Redmont battle school; he was visiting Halt and had decided to see if Sir Rodney's training was still holding up. He knew it was one of the best battle schools in the kingdom but he wanted to see for himself, he highly doubted Halt actually watched the knight's train then did his assessment. Knowing Halt he probably just asked the battle master if the apprentices had learned which end of the sword to hold and decided that if they had they were making good progress. Crowley continued to watch as Halt came up beside him and looked around. Crowley nodded his head towards a boy a few meters away, he was following the drill but by his timing it was obvious that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"What's his name?" Crowley turned his head to look at Halt. "Who is he?"

"His name's Brady, he's from the ward. Rodney accepted him but just barely and I don't blame him. The boy is strong, thick headed and all that but he has some serious anger issues and isn't that good at taking commands." Halt shrugged. "Why the sudden interest?" He had a feeling Crowley had an idea.

"He was at the castle for a while when he was a real young one. When his father went off to war his mother came here with him to stay with family. I was the one who brought the group they came with; his father was one of my friends." Crowley frowned under his cowl. "What's he like?"

"I have better things to do then follow wards around to see what they're life is like," Halt said. He was positive Crowley was up to something.

"And how's Will? Isn't he like five now?" Crowley smiled, he knew for a fact that Halt had gained an interest in the young boy.

"Six as a matter of fact, and an excellent climber." Halt looked back at Brady.

The boy wasn't as big as the others but he was still a good size. Halt watched as he viciously attacked the post with his late strokes; it was obvious from his onslaught and the black eye that he wasn't that much a social person. His black hair was disheveled and his eyes were squinting as he let out his fury on the defenseless post.

"He looks a little like you did when you were young, and he has the right attitude too. I can't remember how many times you got black eyes on your first few missions," Crowley said when he saw what Halt was looking at. "His hair looks like he cut it himself; he's almost exactly like you." Crowley laughed as Halt glared at him.

"I'm still young," Halt said simply before he turned to mount Abelard.

"Keep telling yourself that and you just might make yourself believe it." Crowley turned to mount his own horse.

They rode back to the cabin silently, Crowley was still smiling and Halt, as usual, wasn't showing any emotion behind the shadows of his cowl. The horses on the other hand, kept nickering quietly to each other as if they were carrying out their own conversation. When they got back to the cabin and settled the horses they went inside and Halt started to make the coffee.

"What does Sir Rodney think of Brady?" Crowley asked casually as he sat down at the table. Halt turned to face him and for some reason he looked more intimidating without his cloak.

"Crowley, do I even want to know what you're up to?" Crowley stayed silent and Halt sighed. "Rodney said that if he doesn't shape up then he's going to kick him out. Like I said, I don't blame him; Brady gets in more fights than a Skandian and can't follow any direction." Halt shook his head then turned back to the stove.

"Did he want to go to battle school?" Crowley avoided Halt's look as he turned back around.

"No, I think he wanted to go to horse school but apparently Ulf had an argument with him a while back when he snuck into the stables to take a horse. Ulf didn't want anything to do with him so Rodney took him claiming that Brady could use some discipline." Halt looked into Crowley's eyes. "Leave him be, he's a rotten thing, and whatever you're planning to do will just end in flames."

"He didn't look like he belonged in battle school though. His stance was unsteady and his strokes were late. Not to mention the fact that he was way to vicious, if you did that in real battle most of those strokes would have unbalanced him if they were blocked. I don't think he should be in battle school." Halt rolled his eyes.

"Just leave him be." And with that Halt turned back to the stove, signaling that the conversation was over.

Crowley sat in silence thinking about Brady. The boy seemed to be agile and wasn't too weak but his anger issues seemed to be troublesome for him. But he didn't belong in battle school, that much was obvious. Crowley kept thinking, he had an idea but he knew that Halt would throw him in the moat and question his mental health if he suggested it but it wasn't a bad thought in his mind. Crowley leaned back in his chair as Halt handed him his coffee and sat down across the table.

"Oh good Gorlog, what are you thinking Crowley?" Halt said quietly. Crowley snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Halt questionably. "You had that look on your face, the same look you had when you decided that we should form the Corps. and when you decided that you should be the commandant. Only one of those ideas turned out to be a good one."

"Well we needed a leader and I was the best one for the job," Crowley teased, ignoring Halt's glare. "And this idea isn't a bad one," Crowley said carefully, he knew Halt would disapprove of his decision.

"Who's definition of a good idea?" Halt looked at his friend, a warning in his voice.

"I'm going to make Brady my apprentice." Crowley smiled as he spoke. Halt on the other hand almost choked on his coffee.

**Now you should review because I'm not sure if I should continue this. Also, if you review, I'll be sure to reivew one of your stories:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley had to stop himself from laughing at Halt's reaction; he had never seen Halt look so confused and agitated. Crowley watched as Halt set his coffee back on the table and closed his eyes, it was a trick Halt had used a lot lately with Gilan. It helped him calm down and organize his thoughts so he could speak them. Crowley smiled as Halt opened his eyes again, ready to talk.

"Crowley, how did you get that thought in your head?" Halt leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Brady isn't meant for Battleschool," Crowley said simply, he knew Halt wanted more but he didn't feel like offering anything.

"Don't tell me this is out of pity. There are plenty of apprentices Rodney has accepted that had to drop out." Halt locked his eyes onto Crowley trying to figure out the workings of his mind.

"I saw potential in him, he was light on his feet but he wasn't comfortable with the armor and weapons. And from the look of him it seems that he's an okay unarmed fighter. Halt, I know what I'm doing." Crowley took a sip of his coffee so he didn't have to say anything else for the moment.

"I seriously doubt that you know what you're doing, you rarely ever do." Halt shook his head. "He wouldn't make a good Ranger. He can't take direction, he's got terrible anger issues and he's a thief. And not one of the quiet thieves that make clean getaways."

"I see potential and I'm going to turn it into something." Crowley set his coffee down and crossed his own arms. "I don't see why you're so worried, he won't be training under you and you'll barely ever see him. I'm the commandant and I think that he will be just fine."

"Go ahead if you think it's a good idea." Halt went to grab his coffee but paused. "And don't come running to me when you can't handle him, I already have Gilan to deal with." Halt picked up his coffee and took a sip. Crowley smiled.

"I'm going to see Rodney then; I can't really kidnap the kid." Halt stayed silent as Crowley finished his coffee and stood. "Be back later."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to lock the doors," Halt said without looking up at the commandant, Crowley just smiled and left.

He saddled up his horse and headed towards the castle for the second time that day. On his ride he looked up at the sun and was surprised that it was already beginning to sink low in the sky, he must have watched Brady practice longer than he had thought. He tapped Cormac's side and sent him into a canter. When he reached the castle he put his horse in the stables and headed off towards Rodney's quarters.

On his way up to the battle master's rooms he waved to several familiar faces and stopped to chat with some craft masters that he met. When he got to Rodney's quarters he knocked on the door and heard a muffled reply granting him entrance so he walked in. As always Rodney's space consisted of only the necessary things and nothing more. Crowley spotted Rodney sitting at the table surrounded by papers and took a seat across from him.

"Good to see you Crowley, what brings you here?" Rodney said only too happy to take a break from paperwork.

"I came to talk to you about one of your apprentices," Crowley said noting the tone in Rodney's voice. He knew all too well about paperwork. "Brady, the one from the ward." Rodney's shoulders slumped at the mention of the apprentice.

"What's he done now?" Rodney looked to the ceiling waiting for an answer, his good mood was disappearing.

"Nothing at all, I just came to talk to you about him." Rodney lowered his gaze to look at the Ranger, a question in his eyes. "How fond are you of keeping him in training?" Crowley smiled and Rodney thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I was going to kick him out in a week or so the way he's going. Three fights this week alone with the other apprentices. Two of them are in the infirmary for at least a week, he really messed them up good." Rodney shook his head. "The boy can't take any direction either, just today I had to step in and keep an instructor from slapping him. Why?"

"Well the thing is, I don't really think he belongs in Battleschool," Crowley said seriously, Rodney tilted his head and listened. "I was watching drills earlier and it was obvious that he wasn't into it. The armor seemed too heavy, his strokes were late and his stance was wrong."

"I didn't know that Rangers knew so much about how to wield a sword," Rodney teased.

"Gilan gave a lecture at the last Gathering about it." Crowley smiled remembering how the apprentice Ranger had called for attention and had preceded to give them a lesson on sword fighting all because Halt hadn't known how to stand when wielding a two handed sword. "Anyway, what were you planning on doing with him?"

"Like I said, if he caused any more trouble I was going to give him the boot and hope that he didn't want revenge." Rodney shook his head again.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to let me take him off your hands." Crowley smiled as Rodney's eyes widened slightly.

"And why would you want that? You can barely control Halt." Rodney's brow creased together in thought, there was no reason that he could think of for why Crowley wanted the boy.

"Correction, I can't control Halt, he's a lost cause." The two smiled at the remark of their friend, it eased some of the surprise that had come. "But I think I can handle Brady, he has potential to be a Ranger." Rodney looked at Crowley as if he was insane.

"So not only do you want him but you want to make him a Ranger? That's going to be impossible." Rodney thought again. "What makes you think you can do that?"

"If Halt can control Gilan then I can control Brady." Crowley's smile disappeared. "Trust me, it will be better than him getting kicked out of Battleschool and having to work in the fields." Rodney considered a moment.

"I guess, but I'm warning you that he's a handful." Crowley's smile came back as he nodded his head. "I'll send him down to Halt's cabin in the morning." Rodney leaned back in his chair and glared at his paperwork. "Any chance you want to do all this for me?" Crowley laughed.

"I have my own reports to look over, you have fun with these," Crowley said before he stood and left.

**Still really unsure of how this is going, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

As Crowley was walking to the stables he spotted Brady arguing with another apprentice outside the stables. Crowley pulled his cowl up and quietly made his way over to the boys making sure not to be seen by the few people retiring to their quarters for the night. When he got close enough to hear he stopped to listen.

"And where do you think you're going?" Crowley recognized the boy's outfit; he was a second year trainee and was in charge of making sure all first years were where they were supposed to be. He sounded angry; obviously he had met Brady before. "You're supposed to be in your quarters Brady, care to tell me why you aren't?" Brady looked calmly up at the angry trainee.

"No as a matter of fact, I don't fancy telling you where I was headed. It's none of your business." Brady's tone was disrespectful and angry to a point where he was doing it on purpose. "Care to tell me why you aren't sucking up to the drill master and all them?" Crowley sighed; this boy had to learn to watch his tongue.

"That's it! I'm going to report you to Sir Rodney! You have to learn some respect!" The trainee crossed his arms over his chest. Brady laughed, causing the trainee's face to grow redder with anger.

"You think I actually care about that? Tell him that I said hello." Brady's smile was so much like a wolf's that the trainee shifted uncomfortably. It reminded Crowley of Halt when a prisoner didn't give any information.

"Just get back to where you're supposed to be." The trainee waited for Brady to move but he stayed still. The trainee grabbed his arm and started to pull Brady. Crowley watched as Brady's hands formed into fists and an angry expression came over his face. The older apprentice was bigger and seemed to be stronger but Crowley doubted he could handle Brady if he got angry.

"Don't touch me!" Brady yelled as he ripped away from the trainee.

Brady swung a punch at the second year who ducked to avoid the powerful blow. The force of the punch caused Brady to stumble, allowing the trainee to land a hit on Brady's jaw. Crowley had seen enough, this was getting out of hand.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Crowley yelled as Brady recovered from his stumble and the hit and prepared to attempt another hit. Both apprentices jumped at the sudden appearance of the Ranger and turned to look at Crowley. "What do you think you're doing?" Brady stepped tilted his head and looked at the Ranger.

"I was just telling Mack how much I love him," Brady said sarcastically. Crowley shook his head, the boy was like Halt in so many ways Crowley was starting to regret his choice for an apprentice.

"Very funny, if that's how people exchange loving words then I must have tons of lovers. Tell me what was really happening." Crowley directed the question at the second year trainee.

"This boy here was out without leave. I'm in charge of watching the first years and so I came to see what he was up to but when I got here and commanded him to go back to where he's supposed to be he started yelling, sir." The apprentice spoke with authority, it was obvious that he was used to being in charge of something. Crowley supposed that was one reason why he and Brady clashed.

"I had permission!" Brady protested. Crowley turned to him with an eyebrow raised under his cowl.

"And who might it be that gave you permission to leave?" Crowley asked, he had a feeling that the boy was just trying to bluff his way through the situation. Brady stayed silent and Crowley saw the veins in his neck begin to pop out, he was getting angry again. Crowley turned back to the second year. "I'll take care of him, how about you get back to the Battleschool?" The apprentice glared at Brady once more before leaving.

Crowley watched as the apprentice left, waiting for Brady to say something in his defense but nothing came out. When he turned back to the boy he saw that Brady's fists were still bunched and that his blue eyes were practically throwing daggers. Crowley's confusion was masked underneath his cowl. Brady looked once more at the Ranger before shoving past him and walking towards the stables. Crowley turned around to see his back.

"I don't recall saying that you could leave," Crowley said a little more harshly than he had intended. Brady stopped but didn't turn around so Crowley walked up by his side calmly. He looked around and saw that the light was practically gone from the sky and nobody but the guards were out. "Why are you angry?" Brady stayed silent and Crowley laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me," Crowley said a little bit gentler.

"Get your hand off of me," Brady growled. Crowley didn't move his hand.

"Tell me, I might be able to help you." Crowley tried to look into the boy's eyes but Brady avoided his gaze.

"I don't need any help," Brady said angrily. He shook Crowley's hand off roughly and shoved past him again heading towards the Battleschool this time.

"I didn't say you could leave," Crowley said agitated, his temper was rising a little bit. He took a step forward and caught Brady by the shoulder and spun him around.

Brady looked at the hand on his shoulder then looked back up at Crowley with anger in his eyes. In an instant Crowley knew that he had made a mistake with putting his hand on Brady. The apprentice's left fist came up to meet with Crowley's right eye. Crowley staggered back a bit with the blow and by the time he had recovered Brady was nowhere to be seen. Crowley spun around to see if he had run off but didn't see any movement in the dark courtyard. He covered his throbbing eye with his left hand and walked into the stables. When Cormac saw his master his eyes seemed to show amusement. Crowley glared at the horse and saw that it was looking at his covered eye curiously. _What did you do now? _The horse seemed to finally ask.

"Absolutely nothing," Crowley said quietly before he climbed up into the saddle awkwardly. He lowered his left hand and found that his eye was swollen shut and it hurt to try and open it. He sighed, how was he going to explain this to Halt?

**Please review and I'll review one of your stories:) Please tell me if you think anybody was OCC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley rode Cormac back to the cabin and smiled as he saw that Gilan's horse, Blaze, was in the shelter with Abelard. The horses nickered a greeting to each other and Crowley dismounted to take care of his horse. It was a little hard to see with only one eye but after a while he got the job done and headed inside, when he entered the cabin he saw that Halt and Gilan were at the table and he took a seat. Halt frowned and looked at his eye questionably but didn't say anything; Crowley guessed that it was already changing color. Gilan on the other hand was the opposite; he started laughing and only stopped when Halt glared at him.

"I'm glad to see that you show concern for the health of your commandant," Halt said sarcastically to his apprentice. "I know you've only been an apprentice for a year but I thought you'd learned by now not to laugh until he tells you the stupid way he got the black eye." Gilan's face split into a smile as he looked back at Crowley. Halt followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows again.

"Just a little mistake," Crowley said quietly, it was obvious by Halt's silence that he expected more. "Okay, so a little more than a mistake." Halt still waited. "I was talking to Brady and I angered him a little so he went to leave and when I tried to stop him he sort of hit me." Crowley avoided Halt's gaze, he didn't feel like going into detail and having Halt tell him how he was bad at making decisions.

"Brady from the Battleschool?" Gilan asked curiously. Crowley nodded, grateful for the question. "I don't like him." Halt raised his eyebrows at his apprentice.

"Did you ever consider that he doesn't like you?" Halt asked his Gilan. Crowley smiled at his friend's remark; he always seemed to know what to say to make people feel downright dumb.

"Why don't you like him?" Crowley asked after a minute or so, deciding that Gilan had suffered long enough.

"Because he's a jerk that's why." Halt raised his eyebrows again at Gilan's response so Gilan continued. "I saw him on the weekend outside the inn and he looked pretty beat up. I offered to go get somebody but he just shoved me aside and walked away so I decided to go get the inn keeper. When we caught up to him he shoved the inn keeper to the ground and swung a punch at me," Gilan said, he realized that Halt was watching him with interest, making the apprentice shift uncomfortably.

"I thought you said you got that bloody nose for protecting a young lady." Halt hadn't believed the lie for one moment as he had seen the episode himself but he decided not to say anything to preserve his apprentice's ego. Halt let the silence drag on before deciding Gilan had suffered long enough then turned back to Crowley. "Are you still considering having him for an apprentice?"

"Who wants some coffee?" Crowley asked cheerfully, he knew Halt wouldn't like his answer.

"You can't be serious," Halt said a little surprised. Crowley avoided his gaze again. "Crowley, he gave you a black eye."

"Gilan, you want any coffee?" Crowley asked the apprentice as he ignored Halt.

"Answer me Crowley," Halt demanded as he clamped a hand onto Crowley's wrist to prevent him from getting up. "Why are you so determined to make this little twerp your apprentice?" Crowley sighed and looked at Halt.

"Because, Halt, he has potential. I swear he's almost just like you and you turned out to be an okay Ranger. If he'll just listen I bet I can teach him which end of the arrow is sharp." Crowley smiled but Halt's grip didn't relax. "I swear that's why Halt, it isn't out of pity. I rarely have pity for people who give me a shiner." Halt's grip relaxed a little bit but still held Crowley down.

"Go to bed Gilan," Halt said to his apprentice who had been watching the scene with interest. He went to protest but one look from Halt told him now was not the time. When the door to Gilan's room closed Halt turned back to Crowley and released him. "Do you really think he'll be a good Ranger?"

Crowley rubbed his wrist where Halt grabbed him while he thought. "I honestly don't know but he seems light on his feet and strong."

"And do you think you could control him?" Halt finally caught Crowley's eye and willed him to tell the truth.

Crowley hesitated a little before answering, "Well, yes and no. I doubt I can get him to just change right away but I think that over time I could get him to calm down and take direction."

"And until then?" Halt mulled the idea over in his head and could see way more cons than pros.

"Until then I'll just have to hope I don't get hit again." Crowley smiled but Halt still looked unconvinced. "Don't worry, if it gets to be bad then I'll put him back in Battleschool where he'll have to learn respect."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Halt said grudgingly.

"You never think my ideas are good." Crowley smiled again; he knew Halt was going to give in eventually.

"I don't think your ideas are bad, I know your ideas are bad," Halt mumbled. "And this may be your worst idea and that's counting your idea to make yourself commandant."

"Well then, I take it that you're agreeing?" Crowley could see Halt was moments away from giving in, he had run out of an argument.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get another black eye." Halt stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, what about supper?" Crowley looked at the table and was a little disappointed to see plates.

"I think there are some carrots left on Gilan's plate, he hates them." Halt turned around and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**Okay so I'm going to tell you about something epic...the blue review button below. It has the magical power to make me update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt woke to a noise outside. He sat up in his bed and listened carefully, sure enough, he heard heavy footsteps on the verandah. Slowly he got out of bed, making sure that he didn't make any noise. He lowered his feet to the floor and felt something warm under his feet, he looked down and frowned. Crowley was sleeping on the floor with his cloak as a blanket. Quickly he jabbed his heel into the commandant's back to wake him. Crowley gave a grunt of pain and his eyes fluttered open glaring at Halt accusingly. Halt put a finger up to his mouth and Crowley listened, he could hear the scuffling outside also.

The two Rangers stood and grabbed their bows before approaching the bedroom door on silent bare feet. Halt motioned for Crowley to open the door, the commandant obeyed and Halt slipped through into the main room with Crowley right behind him. Halt headed towards the left side of the door leading outside while Crowley went for the right. When they got to the door Halt saw that the handle was jiggling slightly as if somebody was picking the lock. He looked at Crowley who shared his confusion; they had no clue who would try to break into a Ranger's cabin.

"Want to open the door?" Crowley asked in a barely audible whisper. Halt considered a moment before shaking his head, Crowley knew that he was waiting for the intruder to pick the lock. Crowley nodded his understanding and loaded an arrow and backed up so he could shoot if the need arose. Halt nodded at his action and pulled out his saxe knife.  
They stood ready for a few more minutes before the lock clicked. Whoever was outside twisted the door handle and Crowley pulled the arrow back on the string, it never hurt to be ready. The door opened a crack and Crowley saw a flicker of recognition in Halt's eyes before the door opened farther and the Ranger dove at the intruder.

Crowley lowered the bow quickly and rushed outside, he faintly heard Gilan coming out of his room and blundering after him. When the two got outside they met a sight that made them stop. Halt had pinned somebody on the porch and was holding the saxe to his neck. Upon closer inspection Crowley realized that Halt had Brady pinned and Brady seemed to be smiling up at the Ranger. Crowley shook his head; he had no clue why the boy was here.

"Why are you here?" Halt growled at the boy who didn't show the slightest hint of fear, instead he pretended to think.

"Well that's no way to greet a guest." Brady smiled as Halt pressed the dagger against his neck just hard enough for a thin line of red to form. "Now, now, no need to get violent." Crowley wanted to break up the conversation but he knew Halt wouldn't allow it.

"Why are you here?" Halt snarled again, he had very little tolerance for those who injured his friends.

"I guess Rangers aren't the one for manners," Brady grumbled sarcastically.

Before the apprentice knight or Crowley could stop him, Halt raised his left hand and landed a punch on Brady's eye. Crowley jumped forward a little too late and pushed Halt off of the boy. Halt stood up and turned to the commandant with confusion. Crowley ignored him and looked down at the apprentice who had sat up and was still smiling.

"Guess I deserved that one," Brady said dryly to Halt as he blinked away the reaction tears. Halt just glared at the boy.

"Now would be a good time to shut it," Crowley said to Brady then turned to Gilan. "Make sure he stays here." Gilan nodded and Crowley motioned for Halt to follow him inside, when the door shut he looked at Halt angrily. "And why did you do that?" Crowley's voice was harsh.

"Well you weren't going to do anything about the shiner he gave you and I've been meaning to do something ever since he shoved Gilan." Halt spoke calmly. Crowley unconsciously raised a hand to feel his swollen eye. "He was trying to break into my cabin, it was self-defense. I had no clue whether he came to kill me or merely to pull a prank."

"That isn't an excuse to give him a black eye." Crowley lowered his hand and started to pace a little, something that drove Halt crazy.

"In my opinion it is," Halt said quietly. "Are you still planning to make him your apprentice?" Halt asked louder, Crowley stopped pacing and looked Halt in the eye.

"To be honest, maybe I won't. I can't really have a thief for an apprentice," Crowley said mostly to get Halt to leave him alone. Crowley turned towards the door quickly and listened, he swore he had heard something fall over. Halt's response died on his lips as he heard what sounded like a body slamming into the side of the cabin. The Rangers looked at each other then ripped open the door and hurried outside.

Halt smiled very slightly as he saw the sight while Crowley sighed and quickly stepped towards the two boys. Gilan had Brady slammed up against the side of the cabin with his knife poised under his chin. Brady was smiling as usual as Crowley shoved Gilan away from the apprentice. Gilan went to stand by Halt who nodded approvingly making Gilan grin wickedly.

"What is it with you two and holding knives to Brady's throat?" Crowley glared at each of them in turn.

"They have good reasons," Brady said unexpectedly. Crowley turned towards him and raised his eyebrows. Brady shrugged and rubbed his neck. "Well, I suppose that they're mad at me. I punched you, I shoved him." Brady pointed to Gilan. "And I just get on his nerves." Brady pointed to Halt. Crowley shook his head.

"Why did you come here?" Crowley didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I was wondering if you were in the market for an apprentice," Brady stated flatly with his smile disappearing for the first time that night.

**Okay, so that may have been one of the most cliche chapters you have ever read but you should tell me if you think so:) *hint hint***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Look at me! I'm updating on a Tuesday! Scuse me while I go get my teacher's head checked for not giving homework**

Crowley fought back the feelings that competed to show on his face. Instead of saying anything he turned to look at Halt whose face was as impassive as ever yet Crowley knew that he was intrigued. Gilan's shock showed on his face as he studied Brady, as far as he knew most people didn't ask to be apprenticed to a Ranger, the Ranger chose them. Crowley motioned for Halt to go inside with him where they had been only a few moments earlier.

"What are you going to do now?" Halt asked when the door had closed. He crossed his arms and looked at the commandant with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, at least we know he didn't come here to rob us." Crowley thought for a moment. "I would have said no if he did have bad intentions but…" Crowley stopped as Halt rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Crowley, he just tried to break into the house and when we caught him he tells us that he wants to be an apprentice. Are you honestly believing him? What person comes to a Ranger's cabin in the few hours before dawn just to ask to be an apprentice?" Halt shook his head.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am believing it," Crowley said defensively. "Sure, maybe now wasn't the best time he could have showed up but it proves he's brave. I can't think of one person who would have done what he just did to get out of trouble. I'm convinced that he really means it."

"You said yourself that you doubted that you could turn him into anything. He's a thief and a trouble maker." Halt glared at his friend.

"It sounds like you're describing yourself. Take away the thief part and it would be a perfect match. Besides, I only said that I _might_ not make him an apprentice. It was just really to get you to stop bothering me." Crowley wanted to dive into a corner away from the look Halt gave him but resisted the urge and continued. "Just give him a chance, I'm positive that he'll turn into something."

"No Crowley and I think I speak for most of the Ranger Corps. None of them would take kindly to somebody like Brady getting to be trained as a Ranger. Most of them would just shoot him on the spot if they got the chance to talk to him and the other half would tie him up in a tree to throw knives at." Halt knew that he was losing this but he needed to at least try.

"It's like three months until the Gathering, how about this. If he comes to the Gathering and passes his exam then we'll see what the others think of him." Crowley could see that Halt was wavering.

"He gave you a black eye," Halt said in a last effort at changing Crowley's mind. The commandant went to raise his hand to touch the swollen eye but stopped himself, poking it wouldn't make it any better.

"And I seem to remember you giving Brady a black eye for no reason," Crowley said with a slight tone of accusation, Halt thought for a moment trying to think of some other flaw that would get the commandant to change his mind. When he didn't find any he let out a sigh and unfolded his arms.

"Fine," Halt said, finally defeated. Crowley smiled winningly. "But if the other Rangers think he's too much a fighter then he's headed back to Battleschool no matter what," Halt added in a warning tone. Crowley nodded his agreement although he looked a bit foolish with his smile still plastered across his face.

"Good! Let's go give him the news." Crowley smiled once more before turning back to the door; he stopped before he turned the handle and looked over his shoulder to Halt. "And don't put a knife to his throat." Halt glared at him but gave a reluctant nod.

Crowley opened the door and walked up to Brady while Halt went and stood by Gilan who looked at him questionably but didn't say anything. Brady was back to smiling his sarcastic smile. Crowley made sure to wipe his own smile off his face before Brady could see it.

"So you want to be a Ranger's apprentice?" Crowley asked.

"No, I just came sneaking down here to tell you that you are very pretty and that we've been having nice weather," Brady said sarcastically.

"Watch it boy," Halt said quietly. Brady looked over Crowley's shoulder and smiled at the older Ranger.

"Still no manners I see." Brady smiled even broader as Halt dropped his hand casually onto the hilt of his saxe. "I thought we agreed to no violence?" Brady pointed to his eye that was already slightly discolored and swollen. "I thought this evened things out?" Halt shook his head slightly and motioned for Gilan to follow him inside. Brady smiled.

"If you want to be an apprentice then you better learn to watch that tongue of yours, especially around Halt," Crowley said seriously, drawing Brady's attention back to him.

"I'll do my best," Brady answered in an unconvincing tone.

"I'm not kidding, Halt doesn't really think that somebody like you should be a Ranger and I'm sure he's not the only one that will think that if you keep this up. You learning to control that tongue could be the one thing that is needed to convince them that you can make it." Crowley's tone was serious and Brady nodded sincerely. Crowley knew that the act held no meaning and inwardly sighed, it was going to take a lot to get Brady to respect other Rangers. "Okay, so care to tell me why you decided that a few hours before dawn would be a good time to come down here?"

"Actually, I think you already think you know." Brady smiled wolfishly and Crowley knew instantly that nobody knew he was down at the cabin.

"You're going to have to go and get your stuff from Battleschool." Crowley looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

"Be right back," Brady said before he set off at a sprint towards the Battleschool. Crowley shook his head and opened the door to go inside where he could already smell coffee being made.

**Please tell me what you think of Brady so far. Is he to perfect? To flawed? And do you think Halt will accept him?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters but once I become famous because of something random, it will be the first thing I try to buy**

Brady slowed down as he neared the Battleschool making sure that the teachers didn't see him as they made their way towards the dining hall to get first picks on the food. Brady glanced up at the sky and realized that he only had around half an hour before wake up was called and he was discovered. He picked up his pace and was soon at the apprentice's housing. Quietly he opened the door and slipped inside making sure to shut it behind him. He looked around and realized that he wasn't the least bit sad that he was leaving this place; it had been a place that he hadn't fit in. Quickly he made his way to his bunk at the other end of the room. He grabbed a small sack that he had hidden under his pillow containing all the items that he had treasured over the years. He turned around to leave and collided with another apprentice that had snuck up on him.

"And where have you been?" It was the trainee that had fought with him in front of the stables.

"I've been running around bringing toys and candy to all the good little boys and girls," Brady said sarcastically as he shoved past the apprentice. The second year followed him outside before grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Tell me where you were," the apprentice demanded. Brady looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Get your hand off of me," Brady growled, the apprentice shook his head.

"Tell me where you were," the apprentice said slowly as a smile played across his face. "Or I'll make sure you're kicked out of Battleschool. Just tell me where you were." The apprentice didn't know about Brady's anger issues but he knew that he was getting him worked up and that was all that mattered.

"No." Brady shrugged the hand off his shoulder and tossed his belongings aside so they wouldn't be damaged in the fight he felt approaching. "I don't have to, you can't boss me around."

"I rank higher than you." The apprentice said with a smirk. "You're just a stupid ward boy who has no family and…" the apprentice had to duck before Brady's fist hit him.

Brady regained his footing quickly from the missed hit and was ready for the quick blow from the other boy that he easily avoided. They stood facing each other tensed and ready to fight for a few moments before the apprentice smirked. Brady smiled his sarcastic smile back; he knew that the apprentice was no match for him even if he was older and bigger.

Brady made the first move and tackled the other boy. The apprentice hadn't even seen Brady lunge at him until it was too late and they were on the ground wrestling to get the advantage. Brady quickly got it and landed a hit on the apprentice's nose causing blood to start flowing and turning his own fist red. The boy let out a shout of pain but recovered quickly and took a strong swing at Brady, it hit him in the ribs with a crack and instantly Brady felt the pain that meant a cracked rib. He managed to crawl a meter or so away and rolled over. He lay gasping for air as the apprentice approached him again with his fist raised and Brady managed to shove the pain aside and stood up to meet the apprentice.

As the apprentice rushed the remaining meter of ground separating them Brady got a sturdy stance and prepared his fist. Before the apprentice knew what was happening he rushed headlong into Brady's steady fist and heard a meaty smack as his already bleeding nose made contact with the solid fist. He knew instinctively by the pain that it was broken. Brady was on him before he even hit the ground. Brady continued to punch him even when somebody yelled from across the field.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sir Karel yelled furiously as he ran towards the fight. Brady continued to punch the helpless apprentice. "Get off of him!" Sir Karel's voice boomed across the Battleschool causing several people to stop and look around. Brady however continued to fight; it was as if he was oblivious as to what was going on.

Karel angrily grabbed Brady by the back of his shirt and hauled him off of the apprentice who was unconscious and bleeding from his nose and mouth. Karel shoved a sweating and still angry Brady away from the boy and glared at him. He waited for Brady to calm down but the moment didn't come.

"What was that all about?" Karel yelled. By now wake up had been called and there was a ring of apprentices surrounding the scene.

"His face was a little ugly, I was trying to rearrange it," Brady said in a silent voice that drifted to every ear. He grabbed his belongings off the ground and went to leave but Karel grabbed him by the arm and shoved him onto the ground. Brady's face twisted into hurt for a moment as his broken rib hit the ground. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last too long with the growing pain.

"That's the third one you've sent to the infirmary!" Karel yelled, all the apprentices were silent and unmoving as they watched with wide eyes; nobody had ever talked like this to Sir Karel.

"I see you can count," Brady muttered as he made his way to his feet painfully. He stood facing Sir Karel with his hands curled into fists and his face impassive. He didn't care if he could take the man or not, he was ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Another voice boomed from behind the ring that had gathered. Every head turned towards it to see an angry Rodney walking towards the circle. They parted before him as he made his way to the center. He took in the scene and pointed towards two final year apprentices. "Get this boy to the castle infirmary." They stepped forwards and each hefted one of the unconscious apprentice's arms over their shoulders and started carrying him towards the castle. Rodney looked at Brady with fury. "Tell me now what this is about." His voice was low and deadly. "And none of your disrespect," he added before Brady could speak.

**I know that only like six or some people are reading this probably but tell me what you thought of the fight, it was the first time I wrote something like that and I would like to hear what a fail it was. Okay, so now I will tell you about this amazingly awesome magic power thing. It is called...wait for it...the review button! It has some really good powers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**I won't be updating anything until next weekend, sorry. And for all of you who are reading Medical Leave and Hide and Seek, I'll be updating that next week but I'm going to a bud's house and they don't have internet. **

"He still isn't back," Crowley said looking up at the sun, it was getting to be mid-morning and Brady still hadn't returned. He looked at Halt who was sitting next to him on the verandah ignoring him. "Do you think something happened?" Crowley couldn't help but wonder. He was still unsure as to what Brady was really like but he had a suspicion that the boy drew trouble and was the reason for fights.

"Sure Crowley," Halt said absently as he read over a report and drank his coffee, he had learned a few minutes earlier that Crowley wasn't saying anything worth hearing.

"Halt, are you even listening?" Crowley gave his old friend a failed glare.

"Sounds interesting," Halt replied in the same uninterested tone.

"Halt!" Crowley grabbed the report from Halt's hands and Halt finally looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "I think something's happened, it doesn't take forty-five minutes for somebody to grab a few possessions." Crowley looked back at the path leading to the castle, expecting Brady to emerge from the forest at any moment. "I'm going to go see if anything is wrong." Crowley stood up still looking at the path.

"No, I'm going." Crowley looked down at Halt confused; he hadn't thought that Halt liked Brady too much. His surprise was gone at Halt's next statement. "Gilan is practicing tracking and you are going to be the one teaching him today. I don't fancy listening to him drone on and on about how he thinks the inn keeper's daughter is cute." Halt stood up and faced Crowley, finishing his coffee.

"Why me? You're his mentor," Crowley said. He knew what a handful Gilan could be and he had enough to deal with already with Brady.

"Consider it payback," Halt answered as he set the empty mug on the chair he had been occupying a few moments before. Crowley looked at him confused again. "I seem to remember you sneaking in to sleep on my floor." Crowley mentally slapped himself. It had been a little cold and Crowley knew that Halt's room always had smoldering coals in the fireplace giving off faint warmth. He had intended to sneak out before Halt awoke but the incident with Brady doomed his plan.

Halt walked towards the horse shelter before Crowley could say anything in his defense. He saddled Abelard and set out for the castle. As he came within seeing distance of the Battleschool he could see that something odd was going on. A ring of what he assumed to be apprentices were huddled around something, he pulled up his cowl and set Abelard into a canter. He neared the circle and saw Rodney as he yelled over the crowd and they parted to allow him entrance to the circle. Halt slowed Abelard and dismounted, choosing to cover the last few meters on foot.

He got to the circle just as two apprentices carried another unconscious apprentice away. Halt knew that Brady had something to do with this and he shoved his way through the gathered, they parted as they recognized the cloak that marked him as a Ranger. He got to the center just as Rodney was yelling at Brady to tell him what happened. Halt was right behind the boy and saw as Rodney's eyes flickered towards him for a moment before returning to Brady.

"Tell me now what this is about. And none of your disrespect," Rodney warned before Brady could respond in his usual manner.

"Nothing," Brady muttered, he was still furious but his ribs were killing him and he favored that side. He had saw Rodney's eyes flick away from him for a moment to somebody behind him and wondered who it was.

"Tell me the truth!" Rodney roared. The apprentices closest took a step back at the magnitude of his voice; nobody had ever seen him this angry. Brady straightened, he hated being yelled at. All of his common sense left him as his anger kicked in again.

"Sorry, couldn't quite hear you," Brady said sarcastically while cupping a hand behind his ear.

"Watch your tongue boy," Halt snarled into Brady's ear. Brady gave a little jump but spun around to face him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Brady yelled angrily into Halt's face, he was already angry and having Halt tell him what to do only added to it.

Without thinking Brady raised his fist and aimed a punch at Halt's nose. He was surprised when the Ranger grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it so he was forced to turn around and his arm was twisted into an odd angle. Halt's grip was iron and as hard as Brady tried, he couldn't break free. Finally he gave up due to the gathering pain in his rib area. Rodney looked around at the apprentices surrounding them as if he hadn't noticed them before.

"Get on with it!" Rodney yelled at the apprentices that had fallen silent in shock. The effect was immediate as all the apprentices ran off to where they were supposed to be. Rodney turned back to Brady and Halt. "Let him go Halt," Rodney commanded in a silent voice. Halt released Brady who was breathing heavily and had a pained expression on. Brady felt like he wanted to drop to the ground but he stood straight and looked the Battlemaster in the eyes, the fight wasn't gone from him but he knew he didn't stand the slightest chance against Halt or Rodney now.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sir Karel burst in angrily, he had been making sure that the apprentices dispersed but rejoined the furious Battlemaster now. All eyes were on Brady now.

Brady stood there, pain shooting through him making him barely able to stand and with the three seniors looking at him waiting for an answer. He hated it, it always happened. They always looked to him for his answers when they had seen what had happened. He bent down and picked up his sack that he had dropped when he attempted to punch Halt.

"I caused a little disturbance," Brady said simply before shoving past Halt and walking back the way he had come from the cabin.

Rodney started to walk after him but Halt stopped him with a discreet shake of his head. Rodney took a deep breath and watched the apprentice keep walking. The Battlemaster shook his head, he wasn't too upset to lose the boy.

**Remember that magical power I told you about? *hint hint* It's the review button! And you might just find a review waiting for you if I find one waiting for me;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here's what happened, I busted my wrist pretending to be spiderman on some bleachers (I know, I know, dumb thing but it was really fun) and so I haven't been able to write because it really hurts and all that but I couldn't not write for like 2 or 3 weeks so I sucked it up and wrote this chapter, now I will go take some pain killer...I'll be writing in no pain on friday hopefully:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Brady kept storming down to Halt's cabin with a noticeable limp, his ribs were killing him and he knew that he'd have to stop at least once before he got to the cabin. But he didn't want to stop while he was in view of Sir Karel, Halt and Rodney. He was halfway there when he felt more than heard or saw the presence of somebody behind him. Quickly he dropped his stuff and turned angrily, he knew he was in no condition to fight but he would if he had to.

"What do you want?" He snarled as he saw Halt a few paces away on Abelard. His hands clenched into fists as the cloaked figure shrugged.

"I suppose I was going home." Halt's voice was calm but Brady knew that when people were at their angriest they tended to talk calmly. Brady stayed silent and unmoving as Halt studied him under his cowl. "Rodney isn't too pleased with you."

"I really don't care what that stuffed up knight thinks," Brady said. He saw Halt tense for a moment as if he was going to do something but the moment passed and Halt relaxed a little.

"I really don't know what Crowley sees in you," Halt said before he tapped Abelard's sides and sent him into a canter towards the cabin.

Halt slowed as he reached the cabin. It was nearing lunch and he hoped Crowley was planning on fixing something up but from the lack of smoke coming from the cabin he doubted it. He dismounted Abelard and led him to the shelter where he brushed him down and fed him more apples then he would allow Gilan to feed Blaze. Cropper looked at him accusingly but he glared at the horse and walked inside to talk to Crowley who joined him as he removed his cloak and took his seat at the table.

"So what happened?" Crowley asked as he sat across from Halt. He looked worried, as if he knew it was nothing good.

"Your pleasant little apprentice beat up a second year and sent him to the infirmary unconscious." Crowley leaned back in his chair and sighed. Halt continued. "And then managed to tick Rodney and Karel off. It doesn't seem that he has good social skills." Halt shook his head. "What are you going to do Crowley?"

Crowley thought for a moment. "I still think he'd be a good Ranger. I'd just have to work on his anger issues." Crowley paused and considered something. "Do you think Gilan would be his friend?"

"No," Halt said matter-of-factly. Crowley looked a little deflated but Halt doubted that Gilan, or anybody else for that matter, would ever get to be Brady's friend.

The two Rangers sat in silence for a while before Gilan walked into the cabin from his lesson with MacNeil an hour before. Halt motioned for him to take a seat and Gilan obeyed, smiling all the way. When he was seated Crowley smiled back at him and they sat in silence for a while more.

"Gilan, make us some lunch, I'm famished," Halt said eventually. "And be quick about it," Halt added, causing the argument to die on his apprentice's lips. Crowley smiled as a moping Gilan made his way to the counter to cut vegetables for stew. "When were you planning to leave Crowley?" Halt asked when he was sure Gilan was actually going to make lunch.

"I don't know, depends. If Brady has been badly injured in the fight then we might just stay here and I can teach him about maps and whatnot until he gets better. The retired Rangers can hold the Corps. together while I'm gone," Crowley said happily, he wasn't going to miss the paperwork one bit.

"Where are you going to stay?" Halt asked though he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Well you see, I doubt that the castle is going to want to see Brady anymore and seeing as he'll have to learn to be a Ranger, a Ranger's cabin…" Crowley started to say.

"Save your breath, I take it you're going to stay here. Brady can bunk with Gil and you can sleep out here," Halt interrupted, he saw Gilan spin around from his task to look at his mentor incredulously.

"Why's he gotta stay here? Are you crazy? I don't want to bunk with him!" Gilan said loudly, then realizing that he had just butted into a conversation that he had no right to be in, quickly turned back to cutting vegetables hoping Halt wouldn't notice. But he had noticed his mentor's eyebrows shoot up and knew he was going to pay.

"Then again, maybe Brady won't bunk with Gil," Halt said. Gilan turned around and looked at his mentor suspiciously and Crowley smiled, he knew Halt was playing a game here. "Gil doesn't want to bunk with Brady so he can sleep out with the horses and Brady can have the room to himself." Halt nodded. "That's what we'll do." Crowley couldn't help the smile creeping across his face at the look on Gilan's face.

"But Halt, I…you…Brady…he," Gilan spluttered, he knew Halt wasn't one to say one thing and then forget about it so Gilan had no doubt that he was going to sleep with the horses. Halt raised his eyebrows further up and Gilan sighed. "Yes, Halt." Gilan turned back to the stew muttering some not to nice words.

"So it's settled! I'll sleep out here, Brady takes Gil's room, Gil takes the stables and nobody but Halt enters Halt's room," Crowley said happily. Then looked out the window, it was a little past noon, much of the day had been spent already. He frowned then looked at the door. "Brady isn't back yet."

Halt glanced towards the door and shrugged before standing to make coffee, he didn't fully trust Gilan to make it after he had aggravated him. Crowley continued to look at the door waiting for Brady, after a few minutes he stood and looked at Halt who was waiting for the water to boil for his coffee.

"I'm going to see where Brady's gotten off to." Crowley walked towards the door without waiting for a reply. He stepped outside and Halt heard him walking down the verandah steps. "Halt! Get out here!" Crowley called a few moments later.

Gilan looked curiously towards the door and took a few steps towards it but Halt stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Gilan sighed and returned to his task once more as Halt walked out the door. Halt walked down the steps and saw Crowley hunched over something a few meters away lying on the ground. Halt picked up his pace and walked over to Crowley.

"He's unconscious, don't know why," Crowley muttered as he stood to talk to Halt.

"Might be from pain, the way he was walking when I saw him looked like he was really hurt. He's been taking punches all day, that can't help anything." Halt studied the boy then turned back to the cabin. "Gilan!" A moment later the apprentice was in the doorway with a curious look on, Halt pointed at Brady. "Help Crowley get him inside and when he wakes up tend to him." Gilan nodded and headed towards them. Halt turned back to Crowley. "I'm going to go tell Arald about all this." Crowley nodded and Halt headed towards the horse shelter.

**Wow that was bad, tell me if you thought that the characters were OCC also**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm $5 closer to owning Ranger's Apprentice! *goes and buys a tub of ice cream* Dang it! For now I do not own Ranger's Apprentice **

**By the way, I got a review from somebody named anomynus I'm glad you like the story so far:) and I'm glad you like my writing:) Have a nice day now:)**

**Emanranger: Yes, in a way I did I hope you aren't angry or anything but I didn't really plan for that to happen. I think I know where you are referring to and so yeah, he sort of decks Crowley then disappears but I thought that you meant like during his training and then Brady doesn't come back. Soooo...yeah, if you have a problem leave a review:)**

**TugLover98: Okay I know you have an account but I would like to thank you for correcting me:) It is indeed OOC not OCC *facepalm* I feel incredibly dumb right now:)**

Halt opened the door to the Baron's study without knocking, as was his custom. The room was the same as it always was except the Baron's desk was surprisingly empty with the war over and the loose ends basically all tied up. Arald was sitting and reading one of the few reports left that were telling of the capture and execution of many of Morgarath's advisors that hadn't escape into the mountains. He looked up as Halt took a seat across from him and smiled as Halt settled. Underneath the cowl Halt's mouth remained the same straight line.

"How may I help you today Halt?" Arald asked cheerfully as he set the report down.

"It's about the ward boy Brady," Halt said simply. Arald's smile faltered a little.

"I do apologize if he's caused you any trouble. He has anger issues you see and…" Arald started to explain.

"I know, I came here to tell you that Crowley has accepted him as an apprentice," Halt interrupted. Arald looked shocked as he leaned back into his chair.

"And might I ask why?" Arald pushed the tips of his fingers together to make a steeple, something he did when thinking.

"I can't even begin to try and understand Crowley's mind but I think that he thinks Brady has potential," Halt said grimly. Arald nodded several times, he was aware of how much the boy was like Halt and even more aware of how great a Ranger Halt had turned out to be.

"Well if he honestly thinks he can control the boy then by all means, take him." Arald smiled again, he wasn't too fond of the boy and getting him out of the castle would be good for most of the inhabitants. "Anything else?"

"Nothing my lord," Halt said he went to stand but the baron motioned for him to sit back down. Arald thought for a minute as if deciding whether to say something or not.

"There is something you should know though," Arald said, finally deciding to say it. "Brady has some issues. He isn't the most likeable as I'm sure you've discovered and he's got some anger issues. But he's not that trusting and that could be a problem." Arald stopped and began to think again.

"Is that all my lord?" Halt asked quietly, he had already known most of what the baron had told him.

"As you know, everybody has weaknesses and Brady is definitely no exception," Arald said slowly, organizing how he was going to deliver his next line. "Brady may even have more than one but the one that has shown up the most is that he goes for revenge. It drives him. I remember the day a few years ago that another ward managed to embarrass him in the courtyard. I got a report the next day saying that Brady had hung the boy by his feet from the fig tree out there. And that wasn't the first time that something like that happened," Arald finished.

"I'll tell Crowley but I doubt that will sway him," Halt said before standing again.

Halt got to the stables and mounted Abelard whom he had left saddled. As he rode back to the cabin he thought about what the baron had said. He had no clue how Crowley was going to train a boy who had anger issues, trust issues and always went for revenge. At the same time Halt was thinking that Crowley had finally lost it Abelard gave a soft whinny as if understanding his master's thoughts.

"I see you agree," Halt said quietly. Abelard bobbed his head and Halt would've smiled had he not been Halt.

The rest of the ride was quiet; the only excitement coming after Halt had settled Abelard down and was entering the cabin. He heard yelling coming from his apprentice's room, before he could decipher any words he barged into Gilan's room and saw Crowley unconscious on the floor and Gilan and Brady wrestling on the floor. Gilan was yelling his head off about something or other as Brady tried to gain the advantage on him. Without thinking Halt went up to the brawling boys and shoved Brady off of his apprentice and into the wall. Gilan lay on the ground looking up at Halt with anger in his eyes and his fists clenched.

"What is going on here?" Halt's voice was angry but calm. Brady went to stand but one look from Halt made him stop. Halt looked down at his apprentice for an answer.

"I helped Crowley bring him in here like you told me to and we waited for him to wake up. He woke up a few minutes ago and Crowley went to look at his ribs, Crowley said one was broken so he went to wrap them up but Brady got real angry and knocked him out so I went after him," Gilan said as he sat up. His nose was bleeding and he had a fat lip but other than that he was fine.

Halt turned his glare to Brady who was leaning against the wall and holding his hands against his broken rib. He met Halt's eyes and smiled a mocking smile. Halt stepped towards him and shoved Brady's shoulders against the wall, pinning him in place. Brady looked taken aback for a moment but he wasn't scared.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Halt asked quietly.

"I told him not to come near me," Brady said simply. "And then that nice man over there attacked me." Brady shifted his eyes to look at Gilan who had stood up and moved to stand behind Halt. "You got a little something beneath your nose," Brady said with a smile. Halt slapped him across the face. "I see you still aren't my friend," Brady remarked when Halt had resumed the pressure on his shoulder.

Halt thought a moment before he ripped Brady away from the wall and started to shove him out of the room and towards the door leading outside. Brady muttered something that he couldn't hear as Halt continued to push him down the verandah steps and to a tree. Halt shoved Brady up against the tree and turned his head to see Gilan who had followed them.

"Go and get me some rope," Halt said simply.

**Forgot this at the begining, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I know there are way to many apprentice stories and I'm glad you seemed to have taken an interest in this story. ****Again, most of them were OOC but that's just because I am me, I promise that the plot will move along in the next chapter. Please review**


End file.
